


The Art of Manipulation

by Oh_Bugger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John loves Sherlock despite everything Sherlock puts him through, M/M, Manipulative Sherlock, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Bugger/pseuds/Oh_Bugger
Summary: God only knows how John has let himself be talked into this,  but he has. Somehow.





	

God only knows how John has let himself be talked into this, but he has. Somehow.  
  
Sherlock is perched on a stool behind a canvas, surrounded by a mass of paint tubes, brushes, jars containing various fluids and other artists' equipment, while John does his level best to sit _demurely_ on the sofa. The perfect artists' muse.  
"I do wish you'd smile, John." Sherlock murmurs. "It would make this task so much more pleasant."  
" _Smile_ ?"  John grates out. "You expect me to fucking _SMILE ?_   You put me in a  _dress_ and give me a cushion that could pass for a bloody house brick to sit on, when you damn well  _know_ that my arse is still sore from two days ago, Sherlock!" He releases a sigh filled with defeat and regret at the knowledge that he has allowed himself once again, to bend to yet another of Sherlocks' ridiculous whims.  
"Just hurry up and finish the damn painting... my shoulder's starting to give me trouble again."  
Sherlocks' hand stills mid-stroke, and slowly returns the paintbrush to the jar of turpentine. He rises from his seat, sauntering out from behind the canvas to where John is sitting most uncomfortably, and settles himself much closer than is strictly necessary.  
The fingers of one hand push back the quite frankly, awful wig and its' accompanying gauzy veil. Hooking them behind the curve of Johns' right ear, before tracing the very tips along his jaw to his chin, where one curls beneath to lift Johns' face so their eyes can meet.  
"The lady doth protest too much, methinks!" Sherlock murmurs. "I didn't hear any complaints when you were head down and tail up on _my bed_ two days ago, sweetheart. Those weren't exactly screams of protest that were emanating from you.."  
Johns' cheeks flush with colour far too quickly for him to hide from Sherlocks' scrutinizing stare. He is pinned and the man is barely touching him. His breaths quicken and become shallow, even as he attempts a weak and half-hearted, "Shut up."  
Sherlock chuckles softly, running the pad of his thumb over Johns' lips.  
"Oh, John. There were the sweetest sounds pouring from this little mouth that night, and you want me as much right now as you did then. Don't you _dare_ ... try ... to deny it."  
Suddenly the few inches of space between the two men have disappeared, and John finds he is being kissed with such brutal force that the one meagre breath he had managed to snatch has been stolen from him by Sherlock.  
  
Greedy Bastard.  
  
He _would_ take John Watsons' last breath.  
  
And the worst thing about it ? John would let him.  
  
He'd let him take it. Give him everything. Surrender it all... his mind, body and soul. Because he _never could_ say 'no' to this man. This man, who has the power to set his blood on fire so that it sings in his veins. Arouse his flesh so, that he cries and begs for release.  
Somewhere in the midst of the kiss, Johns' hands have pulled at and rucked up Sherlocks' elegant aubergine dress shirt to get at the heated skin beneath. And just like that... Sherlock pulls away. Leaving John gasping for breath and achingly hard he stands, and laughing softly again to himself, returns to the stool behind the easel. Coolly, and as if nothing had just taken place between them, he states, "Now, then... I've a painting to complete. Do keep still, John.  
  
And if you're  _very_ good...  
  
I'll tend to you when I'm done."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work in fan fiction. My intention is to add a couple more chapters.  
> Constructive criticism welcome.  
> Written for, and with the encouragement of Jay.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
